


"Thanksgiving Morning (or 'Undies Only')", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 90's AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, San Francisco, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my 90's San Francisco apartment living AU series, "Where the Sky Hangs". Korra wakes up Asami to a Thanksgiving morning breakfast, and while Asami relents having to visit her father, they both decide to cheer each other up a bit... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thanksgiving Morning (or 'Undies Only')", from Where the Sky Hangs

     Asami awoke with a heavy weight on her body, squishing her deep into the bed. She could tell it wasn’t Korra, because Korra knew how to balance her weight, and she just wasn’t that heavy. She let groans of discomfort escape her groggy lips,

     “MMmHmmm, Korra-h!”, Asami sat up, shifting off the big lump on her person. It was Naga, who sat back on Asami’s feet once Asami leaned up.

     “Girl! Don’t wake me up like that!…OH”, Naga started laying into Asami with licks and nuzzles, Asami turning her face to side as not to get tongued too hard.

     She heard Korra laugh in the kitchen, coming to her room.

     “Naga, get down, girl, don’t overwhelm Asami too much, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!”. Asami sat up in bed, what little remnant make-up felt stretched like a mask over her eyes. Korra came in, wearing the monogram robe Asami had bought for her a month or so back. She’d only worn it twice. It came to just below her knees, and was very cozy. Korra had actually preferred to wear her silk robe she wore for dramatic entrances in the Ring, but that was another thing…

     “Happy Thanksgiving!”, Asami said excitedly as she could, knowing this was going to be a very exhausting, painful day for her. Korra rushed over and leaned over Asami, kissed her full on the lips, which Asami wasn’t ready for. Asami was still embarrassed of morning breath, but Korra didn’t seem to mind, slipping in a quick bit of tongue before she pulled away. _Oh Korra…_

     “I made breakfast, and I’ve got the parade on and taping! You’ve missed some pretty cool floats, but I’m pretty sure I got the VCR working this time, even though the commercials are still in there, because I’ve been making us…”. Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra soft on the cheek, Korra blushing, sitting next to Asami’s knees, one leg up and the other hanging off bed.

     “Thank you, I really appreciate… wait, something’s on the stove right now?”, Asami said, worrying a moment,

     “Naw, it’s just warm in the oven, I’ve just been waiting for you to wake up now, for awhile…”, Korra scratched her back sheepishly. Asami hugged her knees, looked at Korra fondly, still feeling weird to have her make-up missing and smeared.

     “Thank you so much Korra, I… I really want to go see your parents, but, I have half a mind to just go back to sleep now…”. Asami flopped back down, rolled over, looked at her Annie Oakley tattoo. She’d had it for awhile now, but she knew her Dad would still be unsure about it, and just her attitude about him in general. The upper ear cartilage piercing didn’t help either, then she hugged her knees remembering how much Korra gushed about it those first few days.

     She really wondered how long she could pull off the “buff, amazingly hot wrestler woman I moved in with is not my girlfriend” routine. She was dreading him bringing it up. Dad never knew about Leah (or at least that they were bosom companions), and moving in with Korra to begin with had been a look. And the fact her and Korra were still on virgin ground made things all the more difficult. “ _Yes dad, I’m in love with her but I’m taking it slow as not to scare her off, god, you pussy block!_ ”.

     Asami felt a little lick on her neck below her ear, whipped her head around as Korra’s arms slid around her waist.

     “Hey, it’s okay, I’m going to make sure it works out okay, whatever it takes”… Korra pressed her nose and forehead against Asami’s, crooned,

     “If I have to punch your father, I will. If I have to dress you up and drive us down there myself, I will. I made us eggs and strudel, and the parade is on, so please get up, even if you have to be in undies only”.

     Asami felt like the heat of 10,000 suns were on her.

     Asami sniffled, part laughing but mostly tearing up, hadn’t realized she had been so while thinking about what could happen at her father’s. The image of Korra decking her Dad and then picking Asami up by one arm and walking off triumphantly with her was a very satisfying image right now, even though she didn’t really want her Dad to get hurt.

     Also that Korra had crooned “ _undies only_ ” as a hurriedly-covered up bashful afterthought intrigued Asami. Asami _lived_ for finding Korra’s little intimate weaknesses, she was willing to quit her job to do it. Okay, maybe not quite that far, but to the point of almost being fired. The fact that Korra let it slip through whenever she crooned to Asami of these things, was a life-saver, after reading every little thing for months and restraining her handhold urges. Asami wanted to take advantage of every one of these slips, but knew she had to let Korra learn along the way and pace herself, as she had learnt to herself. _But damnit…_

     They kissed automatically, parted for Asami to say,

     “Lick my neck like that more, any kind of licking is welcome here. I appreciate Naga’s too, just, less so, ya know”, Asami said, leaning on her hand, looking at Korra with that enticing look, hoping it would still work without her make-up. She really did have to get up…

     She watched Korra’s goofy smirk grow, turn into a confident smirk as Korra mulled it over. Korra pulled her in close, leaned in to her neck and ear again, whispered smoothly,

     “I could do that, but _I_ don’t wanna be the one to _give you a bath_ just yet. Please come out and eat before the food gets, well, here…”, Korra stopped, scooped Asami up in her arms, the covers falling away to reveal Asami’s scrambled together silk pajamas. They both recalled Asami forcing herself into bed last night over Korra’s protests, working late on her computer even on Thanksgiving. It had been hot in room and she had opted to roll the legs up awkwardly like a street urchin’s, and her shirt was unbuttoned nearly all the way. Asami could hardly remember Korra doing that she was so tired, but she blushed now thinking that was the last thing she remembered before conking out.

     Korra sat her down at the particle board table, went to open the oven. Asami conspicuously looked at Korra’s ass in her sweat pants, loved watching how her muscles moved. Korra noticed and threw in a flourish of a slight hip swish as she set down two plates of toaster strudel, burnt eggs and wheat toast.

     “Oh, sorry can you grab juice?”, Korra said to Asami as the fridge was right behind her. Korra turned the volume on the parade up.

     Asami grabbed cran-apple, poured them glasses that Korra had already surprisingly set out, took a bite of burnt, nearly cold eggs,

     “You know oogie…”, she swallowed, using a fork and knife, “I already know what to be thankful for, and I’m so glad to have a friend like you, and Naga, and our little house by the sea”. Korra sat with her chin on her hand, peered over,

     “Aw, don’t get mushy yet, I’ll have to scoop you up again”, Korra waved at her. “But, yeah, I’m thankful for you too, so many things, but yeah, no mush train right now”, she said with a blush, going at her eggs and ripping off a hunk of pastry. Naga shuffled into place between their feet, rubbing her cold nose on Korra’s ankles.

     Asami stood up and leaned across the table, cran-apple fresh on her lips, took Korra’s chin in hand,

     “Don’t tease me like that either about the licking thing, if you won’t _I_ will to you…”, Asami said, licking Korra on the corner of her mouth and cheek. Korra standing up had bumped the table, made Naga stick her head and ears up underneath. Korra gripped the edges of the table, a steady, _burning_ candle in her eyes,

     “Don’t you do that either, _shit_ , we’re gonna have to go soon, missy. I signed up for making your day better, not a love nip fest”, Korra said rushed, red-faced and her chest heaving slow and deep. Asami knew Korra was weaker, and under typical circumstances, she’d probably stop now. _But it was a holiday_.

     “ _Well, if that’s what you want…_ ”. It was a still a gamble to go on Korra’s hint, but her earlier hint had been right. Longing ran through her bloodstream, at least that's how she felt now. _How could she ever get through the day, or even just leaving the house…_

     Asami pulled Korra close again, bit her bottom lip over the table. Korra moaned in an anguished, but curious way. Korra stepped around the table and scooped Asami back up again, said as their hair fell toward each other in a little tunnel, Korra putting her down over the back of the couch,

      _“The fuck that’s supposed to be?_ ”, she said in one panted breath. Asami fell into the couch, Korra falling over her deftly on her palms, a half second of hesitation before Korra fell to her neck and bit. Asami was surprised, not too fond of biting herself, but obviously Korra freaked for it. But Korra was over her, turned on, _biting her_ , her guns out in a tank top and her _chiseled_ arms around her.

     “Shit, _fuck_ …”, Asami let out, Korra licking up her neck, then nipping the opposite side. As Korra nipped along her neck, Asami licked up Korra’s to her ear, a moan forced out of Korra as Asami bit her neck and earlobe. Korra pressed herself against Asami more as Asami squeezed the side of Korra’s boob, nipping it on top through her tank.

     Asami pushed Korra back, now on top of her, Korra’s face looking pleading but calm in that lustful way. Asami whispered against her neck, lying on top of her,

     “Where do you want me to _bite_?”,

     “Let’s see how far you _push_ me”, she said with as much of a smirk she could through her stomach rising and falling deep and slow, trying to control her breathing. Asami could read Korra, felt it herself, just knew Korra was less experienced. She bit her bottom lip again and smoothed it into a wet kiss, her hand touching the outside of Korra’s boob, blushing as she realized and remembered they weren’t wearing bras. Korra moved the side of her shirt up, allowing Asami to touch her bare skin.

     Every part of Asami screamed as she ran her hand up the side of Korra’s boob, Korra moaning and pushing her hips against Asami’s. Asami was never good at hiding her urge to grind herself.

     She felt Korra’s tongue say _“Fuck, fuck me”_ , as Asami’s hips had replied back. Asami noticed the water in her eyes on how intense this was, her lungs expanding as she remembered to breath. Asami knew she didn’t mean that, but she also imagined Korra rubbing one out and her helping her. She sure wouldn’t mind that, but she sure couldn’t take that and Thanksgiving with her father in the same day.

     Asami sat up, scooted next to Korra on the couch and hugged her knees, breathing deeply as she regained her breath.

     “Korra, we need to stop. I will so, irrevocably fuck you up if you want me to tonight after your parents, but I can’t right now before Dad”. Korra sat up, a look of worry in her eyes.

“We’ll probably sleep over at their place! We’re not doing anything with my parents in the house!”. 

_“Hey, if we’re quiet enough…_ ”, Asami said mischievously, surmising a plan, 

“NOOOOO”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, and my writing has already somewhat changed. Thank you for those supporting these pieces, and while I may put one out now and then from my backlog, some of them may not flow well together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
